falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Кладбище Дьявола
Кладбище Дьявола ( ) — локация демоверсии Fallout Tactics. Описание Достаточно крупный и хорошо укреплённый лагерь рейдеров, который находится на развалинах Чикаго, на территории бывшего штата Иллинойс. В инструктаже перед заданием паладин Братства Стали упоминает, что это один из основных лагерей рейдеров в этой местности''An assault on the raider’s main base''.. В лагере оборудованы наблюдательные посты, огневые позиции, производится патрулирование местности, в казарме установлена сирена тревожной сигнализации. Подходы к воротам цитадели заминированы минами T45SE. Состав отряда * Бумер * Док * Ищейка * Киллер * Стром * Тень Противник Противником являются рейдеры из группировки Гаргантюа. Банда насчитывает 64 человека (Гаргантюа, Психо и 62 безымянных рядовых налётчика). Они достаточно неплохо вооружены (хотя оружие распределено не вполне равномерно). На вооружении группировки имеется один автомат FN FAL, 24 пистолета-пулемёта MP5 H&K, 25 винтовок Colt Rangemaster, одно двуствольное ружьё и девять пистолетов «Беретта»; и только четверо рейдеров не имеют никакого огнестрельного оружия (трое из них вооружены тесаками и ещё один — шилом и мачете). Помимо огнестрельного оружия, у рейдеров имеется значительное количество боеприпасов (3500 шт. 7,62-мм винтовочных патронов, 3264 шт. стандартных 9-мм пистолетных патронов и 20 шт. ружейных патронов 12-го калибра), холодное оружие (13 мачете, три тесака, один боевой нож и одно шило), а также небольшое количество медикаментов (один стимулятор, один мешок целебного порошка и одна полевая аптечка медицинской помощи), алкоголя и продуктов питания. В полуразрушенном здании в западной части лагеря обитают 17 маленьких тараканов. Кроме того, в загоне для скота на окраине лагеря находится безоружный дикарь-пастух (Cletus) и стадо из четырёх браминов, но если на них не нападать, они не проявляют агрессивности. В ходе разговора с пастухом можно узнать, что рейдеры похитили его и заставили ухаживать за стадом. Прохождение миссии * Основные задачи: убить Гаргантюа. * Дополнительные задачи: убить Психо. Трофеи и вознаграждение В лагере рейдеров и развалинах зданий, на полках, в ящиках и сундуках можно найти некоторое количество полезных и ценных предметов — одну зажигательную гранату, медикаменты (21 стимулятор, две упаковки антирадина, две упаковки ментатов и два мешка с целебным порошком), боеприпасы (72 шт. стандартных 9-мм патронов) и номер журнала «Кошачья лапка». Заметки * Подчиненные называют Гаргантюа «Хозяином» (Master Gargantua). * Лагерь рейдеров находится сравнительно недалеко от базы Братства Стали — всего в одном дне пути на северо-запад от бункера Альфа. * Судя по поведению и словам лидера рейдеров Гаргантюа при встрече с бойцами Братства Стали, он совершенно не испуган и даже не впечатлён их действиями. Он сообщает, что целенаправленно изучал используемую Братством тактику, как только они появились в этой местности. И он уверен в своих силах''I’ve been studying up on you military types since I first heard you were sniffing around this region. But I gotta tell you, I aint impressed''.. Гаргантюа также говорит, что его люди повесили захваченного в плен разведчика Братства''That must’ve been your scout we strung up last week''.. Появление Кладбище Дьявола появляется только в демоверсии Fallout Tactics, однако в дальнейшем несколько учебно-тренировочных миссий Fallout Tactics проходят на территории бывшего лагеря рейдеров. Примечания en:Devil's Graveyard pl:Devil's Graveyard uk:Кладовищі Диявола Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics Категория:Миссии Fallout Tactics Категория:Города Категория:Лагеря рейдеров Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics demo